


Teaching Gunner a lesson

by youjihui



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: Dylan came home one day and saw that Gunner was taking a nap instead of working. This made Dylan really angry. He wanted to teach Gunner a lesson.





	

Dylan came home one day and saw that Gunner was taking a nap instead of working. This made Dylan very angry. He wanted to teach Gunner a lesson. A lesson that he would never get.  
Dylan thought about what he wanted to do to Gunner for a few minutes. _What should I do to this fucker?_ He thought to himself. Then he thought of Emma and got hard. _I’m so fucking horny. Should I…fuck Gunner?_ He thought to himself. _But I’m not gay. I’m just very angry at Gunner and…very horny._  
He finally came up with a plan. He was going to fuck Gunner. The thought of this made him really hard.  
He closed all his doors and windows and grabbed a rope. He quietly walked to Gunner who was still sleeping on his side and carefully tied his hands without waking him up.  
Dylan carefully took off Gunner’s pants. Now Gunner was in his boxers. Dylan hesitated for a moment. _Wait why am I doing this? I’m not gay_ , he thought to himself. He tried not to think to much and pulled Gunner’s boxers down to reveal a smooth ass. Dylan gently opened Gunner’s ass cheeks. When he saw a tight pink ring, he tried to imagine that it was a pussy. This made him really hard.  
He took off his own pants and boxers. He spitted in his right hand and lube his hard 9-inch cock with his saliva. _I have to move quick before Gunner wakes up_ , he thought to himself.  
He carefully lay down next to Gunner so that his thick mushroom head was directly pointing at Gunner’s hole. He gently opened Gunner’s ass cheeks again and shoved his lubed cock all the way in.  
Gunner woke up instantly and instinctively squeezed his hole to push the foreign object out.  
“What the fuck?!” Gunner yelled loudly. He could not move his hands because they were tied behind his back.  
Dylan squeezed Gunner’s left nipple really hard which made the boy scream and relax his hole. Dylan shoved his whole length back in.  
Gunner still was not sure what was happening because this was happening really fast.  
“Who the fuck are you?!” Gunner said, as his ass-virginity was taken away. He tried to get away but could not.  
Dylan grabbed Gunner’s hair and fucked the boy harder and harder with his 9-inch cock.  
“Ow! It hurts so much. Please take it out. I’m not gay. Please!-,” said Gunner.  
Dylan ignored him and kept fucking him.  
“Oh my god. I can’t believe it. Ow!” Gunner said.  
“Shut the fuck up faggot. You know you love this!” said Dylan, breaking the silence, still fucking Gunner’s hole.  
“Dylan?! What the fuck are you doing man?” Gunner said, confused and in pain.  
“You were supposed to be fucking working! Why the fuck were you sleeping?” said Dylan, fucking him harder and harder.  
“Oh ow! I just got a little tired. I’m so sorry. Please take your dick out of my ass,” begged Gunner, panting.  
Dylan got up and pulled his dick out. This made Gunner happy. But Dylan got up only to grab his sweaty boxers and went back to lie next to Gunner. Dylan shoved his boxers in Gunner’s mouth.  
“That should shut your whiny ass up,” said Dylan, and reinserted his dick in Gunner’s tight hole and resumed fucking.  
Gunner screamed through the sweaty boxers. He could smell Dylan scent from the boxers. He felt so exposed and humiliated. It felt so strange to have his most private part abused by another man. He could feel every inch of Dylan’s thick cock in his ass.  
However, the pain soon turned into pleasure especially when Dylan was hitting Gunner’s G spot.  
Gunner started moaning lowly instead. His own dick was hard now.  
“You’re actually enjoying this, faggot?” Dylan said. “I didn’t know you were a fag.”  
Gunner turned really red.  
After a few more thrusts, Dylan got up and pulled out of Gunner’s hole. He turned Gunner so that the latter was faced down with his ass arched up in the air.  
This position made Gunner feel so exposed and humiliated.  
Dylan spread Gunner’s cheeks apart to look at the pink gaping hole. He spitted in the hole and shoved his cock back in the hole.  
Gunner screamed through Dylan’s boxers, but he soon started moaning again.  
After a few minutes, Dylan’s thrusts got quicker and quicker.  
“Oh yeah, I’m gonna cum, you lazy ass faggot!” Dylan said. Then he quickly pulled out and walked to where Gunner’s head was. Dylan grabbed Gunner’s head and took the boxers out.  
“Oh no please don’t cum on my face. I’m not gay. Pleas-” But before Gunner could finish his sentence, Dylan shoved his whole length down Gunner’s throat and came inside.  
“Yeah bitch. Eat my cum! You know you want to,” said Dylan as he firmly held Gunner’s head on his dick. “Taste your own ass juice too, faggot.”  
Gunner’s face showed disgust. Seeing this, Dylan slapped Gunner’s face and spitted in right in the middle of Gunner’s face. Gunner could smell his own ass on Dylan’s cock. He tried not to swallow Dylan’s cum, but the slap on his face made him accidently swallow everything.  
Seeing Gunner swallow his cum made Dylan hard again. He pulled his cock out of Gunner’s mouth and walked to his pants to grab his cellphone.  
He walked back to Gunner who was still confused about what had happened. Dylan slid his cock in and out of Gunner’s mouth. Gunner reluctantly sucked Dylan’s cock. He could not believe Dylan was hard the second time, but he wanted this to be over so he sloppily sucked Dylan’s cock.  
He started filming Gunner sucking his cock with his phone.  
“Watch the teeth, faggot,” and Dylan.  
After a few minutes, Dylan pulled out and jerked his cock really fast. After a few jerks he came all over Gunner’s face.  
“Next time, don’t be a lazy ass okay bitch?”  
Gunner nodded with Dylan's cum all over his face. Dylan saved the file and sent it to his many email accounts.  
Gunner felt so dirty and humiliated, so he did not say anything, but his dick was still hard.  
“Go wash up, Gunner,” said Dylan and untied Gunner's hands. “Go wash my cum off your face.”  
Gunner tried to avoid looking at Dylan and quietly got up.  
“Wait you got hard from this?” Dylan asked, amused. “I can’t believe you liked it man.”  
Gunner turned red.  
“Com’on jack your dick off. Relieve yourself,” Dylan said.  
Gunner hesitated and Dylan said, “Now!” and slapped Gunner's ass.  
Gunner grabbed his dick and started jacking off.  
Dylan walked behind Gunner and kneeled behind the latter’s ass. He spread Gunner’s cheeks and started rimming Gunner’s hole while Gunner was still jacking off.  
Gunner was surprised that Dylan was eating him out. This whole situation turned him on. After a few more jerks, he came all over Dylan’s floor.  
“Let’s go wash up,” said Dylan. “Next time you ride me.”  
“What? Fuck that I’m not gay!” said Gunner.  
“You obviously had a great time today, man,” said Dylan, grinning and grabbed Gunner’s ass to lightly squeeze it with one hand and rubbed Gunner's abused hole with his fingers. “Com’on man we’re just two horny guys. Nothing more, nothing less.”  
Gunner just nodded and tried to wipe Dylan’s cum off his face.  
Dylan just smiled.


End file.
